


Just A Grab

by Megasaur



Series: Clumsy!Seb [10]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: clumsy Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: For @the-ss-horniest-book-club Drunk Drabbles: Seb trips as he is walking towards you and to his horror, he grabbed your breasts to keep from falling.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Clumsy!Seb [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433185
Kudos: 23





	Just A Grab

It was your first big event you got to go with him to. You spent the day getting pampered, put on a gorgeous dress and hopped into a town car with him. Stepping out of the car first he held his hand out to help you out. You were taken back by the loud photographers and fans, flashes of light. You painted on a smile as he took your hand and squeezed it. 

He leaned in, “You don’t have to join me for pictures if you don’t want to.” He was always checking in to not put you out of your comfort zone too much. You nodded your head and the two of you made your way down the carpet being pushed in different directions by handlers. You let go of his hand and stood to the side, not wanting to deal with that just yet. 

After he was finished with the photo line and interviews he headed towards you arms wide open. As he got closer he tripped – on what you guessed was his own foot as you saw nothing in his path – and reached his hands out to brace himself. You had moved just enough that his hands missed your shoulders and landed on your breasts. 

He stood there stunned for a moment, the flash of cameras going off around you both capturing the moment. He looks at your face, then to his hands, and back up again. He moved his hand just moments after realizing what happened but it was to late. Red faced, he had humiliated himself – and he assumed you. It was sure to be all over the internet in mere minutes. To his surprise you started to laugh, in turn causing him to let out a small chuckle. 

“Babe, it’s okay.” giving him a soft kiss you grabbed his hand and led him away from the crowd. You found a secluded corner and pushed him into it, a smirk growing across your face “You just couldn’t wait to get home to grope me?” His mouth fell open like a cod fish at your actions as you traced a finger along his jawline. 

Clearing his throat “Um. We need to go in the theater… NOW.” he adjusted himself, grabbed your hand, and the two of you made your way to your seats. ~~Where you did not keep your hands off him.~~


End file.
